


Cat-Lover

by Taymatoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hybrid AU, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymatoes/pseuds/Taymatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new intern is very, very excited to see Michael.<br/>Based on Padalickingood's hybrid AU because that shit is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-Lover

“FUCK.”

With that final expletive, Michael “fuzzy ears” Jones slammed his controller down on his desk and threw his chair backward. The only other person in the room, Jack, perked up his ears and turned slowly from his own desk. “Finally done filming? Can I work in peace?”

“Fuck you.” The cat hybrid hissed back, the hair along his neck still raised against his desperate attempts to calm down. It was never simple to quiet down after filming Rage Quit. It got his blood boiling. “I’m getting something to drink.”

Jack chuckled and turned back to his monitor. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Michael stomped out of the office and into the silent building. Almost everyone was out to lunch. 

For a moment, he considered the Red Bull but decided that caffeine was the last thing he needed. He grabbed a bottle of water instead. Plopping down at the table, Michael was only allowed about ten seconds of peace.

“Micoo!” There was that fucking obnoxious accent and a flurry of feathers flooded Michael’s sight and mouth.

“Dude, watch the wings!” Michael grumbled, shoving them out of his face.

“Sorry Michael,” Gavin quickly rearranged himself so that the feathers tickled Michael’s neck. That was still preferable to being blind. “Guess what!” The bird hybrid squeaked, a shit-eating grin conquering his face.

He didn’t want to know, but he had to ask anyway. “What?”

“Burnie is showing the new intern around.” Gavin whispered, as if it was some big secret. Everyone knew there was going to be someone new in the office today. Idiot. Then Gavin spread his long fingers across the table’s surface and pulled them in one by one.

As the last one tucked in, the doors behind them opened. “And this is the kitchen! You can leave your food here and yatta yatta yatta, you get the point.”

Michael tried to turn around and look, but only saw feathers.

“Also, this idiot is Gavin. Say hello Gavin.”

“Hello, Gavin!” The bird hybrid parroted, waving an enthusiastic arm. “Michael is here too!” He continued, finally moving his damn wing out of the way.

Standing at the entrance was Burnie and next to him, as Michael could only assume, was the new intern. He struggled to keep his jaw off the floor. She was tall with red bangs poking out from beneath a black beanie. Her smile was infectious as her eyes flicked between Michael and Gavin.

However, suddenly her gaze settled on Michael’s ears. “Is that a kitty?” She asked, and from behind her a long, red curly tail appeared. It wagged furiously as she rushed forward. Before Michael could react, he was crushed in a tight hug. He felt a hand swipe across his ear. “You’re so fuzzy.”

“Get the fuck off me!” Michael hissed violently, trying to shove the new intern away. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

Thankfully, she got the hint. The cat hybrid stumbled away breathlessly when he was released, huffing furiously. His tail lashed furiously as he dug his beanie out from his back pocket and shoved it over his ears. “Seriously not cool.”

Burnie chuckled. “Michael is kind of a mean cat.”

The girl, Lindsay, blushed. In the struggle, Michael knocked her hat off her head, revealing a pair of fluffy husky ears. “Sorry, I get excited around cats. We should probably move on.” She said, turning to Burnie.

The bison hybrid didn’t argue and led the new intern on to the next room.

With a huff, Michael flopped back down next to Gavin. His face burned.

“You’re blushing.” Gavin squawked, a wide grin stretching across his face. “You like her.”

“I was just assaulted by a bloody dog! I am not blushing!” He growled, but he glanced over his shoulder at the retreating pair and had to admit, that was a cute tail. Oh god what was he thinking?

“Opposites attract. Who knows, a cat could fall in love with a dog.” Gavin said in a singsong voice, but his words dissolved into a scream as Michael beat him over the head.

His face even brighter than before, Michael stormed back to the Achievement Hunter office. Stupid dog, being so stupidly cute, fuck Gavin for even suggesting it. He was mad enough to film another Rage Quit, but once glance toward Jack told Michael that he wouldn’t appreciate it.


End file.
